precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar
Mar was a small planet, which was once encased in a thick layer of ice. It is the planet where all of the gameplay transpires. Celestial Mar had an irregular orbit and seldom rotated around it's own sun, despite this it spun fairly regularly on it's own axis. The orbit had drastic impact on it's seasons and it's night and day cycle, both nights and days were generally shorter than dawn and dusk periods. Nights and Days would both usually last a period of 23/4 years at a time whereas dawn and dusk would last 63/4 years at a time. A full revolution would take roughly 19 years. Mar had two moons, known as the Mother and Child moons. The Child moon was responsible for causing minor solar eclipses that usually lasted 6-8 hours these served as temporary nights, whereas the Mother moon would cause major eclipses that could last years. The "Mother Moon" didn't actually rotate around Mar, and wasn't a moon. It rotated around the major sun, it is considered a moon due to it's clear visibility in the sky and it's impact. Mar had one bright sun, but another dead semi-transparent sun in the distance, the light produced by the second sun is simply the last of it's light travelling to Mar, and many believe the sun no longer exists. Climate Mar experienced seasons in the form of a unique night and day cycle. Instead of winter, spring, summer and fall, the planet would experience night dawn day and dusk, each of these seasons would bring with it different seasonal challenges. daylight and darkness determined time, an hour is 45 minutes during day and 75 at night. Most provinces fared differently due to their local ambient atmosphere, however, the magnitude of the night and day cycle would often affect the entire planet at once. At the peak of day temperatures could exceed 90c and at nights, temperatures could fall below -70c. Dawn and Dusk were usually incredibly well received by locals. When at peak temperatures, a portion of the vast ice banks that had remained on Mar for eons would melt and this would inevitably cause widespread flooding, forming seas within days. locals were able to control and prevent this from affecting them as badly. History It is said that between the thaw of dawn and the floods of day, life had began to evolve and survive on the surface of Mar in an event known as the Primary Sphere, to survive through these incredibly long and harsh winters followed by ruthless flood seasons most life would have needed to be living as constant nomads, it is presumed that many of their number and often their settlements would have been destroyed by flooding. The only time peace would be assured would be due to the coMar of total darkness, where no ice would melt, neither would crops grow. during the dusk and the dawn people would travel through the ancient sands of the deserts to new fertile lands between these. Each time Mar had began approaching a new dawn, Mar would suffer from more extreme temperatures causing a thaw. monumental changes to the landscape would occur, including the formation of sheer cliffs, tunnels, crevices, gorges and riMars due to accelerated erosion. The most breathtaking of these natural features were the valleys where even the blistering sun could not penetrate even at the height of the day. Only after thousands of these cycles had passed did any permanent landmass reveal itself, and more land continued to be revealed with each passing season, and seas began to form. Mar also sometimes suffered from a regular eclipse, which would elongate the night even longer than usual. During the Secondary Sphere, a time of great progress was made on Mar technologically. This time is also known as the age of the Precursors. The world became more stable during this period of time, and gradually drier. Mass smelting and engineering led to the success of the precursors. Prior to the events Third Sphere, the precursors had been wiped out by gradual atmospheric changes. he Third Sphere is the current Sphere, which focused primarily around rediscovering the secrets of the past. Inhabitants Marisians are humanoid in shape. Their blue-white skin exudes little moisture, owing to the generally dry conditions of their planet. Their eyes are similar to humanoid eyes, their eyesight is generally good. Marisian blood is amber-yellow as the blood contains trace amounts of cobalt, rather than iron as common in humans. It is known that life span of a Marisian is short, many experiencing as little as two night and day cycles. Marisians have castes, which are ruled by sages, and these sages can organise minor groups known as Chapters. The Aun sage is Prime, and known as the leader of all four Castes, Aun, Aer, Pas and Vas. Calendar Nature Trees tended to have incredibly short lifespans on Mar as they had adapted to the changing climate, they would drop their fruit lower and lower into the extremely vast deep gorges the rock would create for them, the fruit would rot into seeds and be trapped in the ice, or sprout new trees. it was Mary rare that any tree would perish without first producing additional offspring even frozen seeds were often freed upon nutrient rich land. The trees had learned to shift with the rapid changing of temperatures of the planet, commencing on great generational voyages to deeper and darker regions, or higher and shaded cliff-faces of mountainous locations where neither light fell or flood could reach. The majority decided to lay their roots in the newly formed, untouched valleys, and it was in the deepest valleys, under the greatest canopy It was said that only in the deepest valleys did life manage to survive, many thousands of trees perished protecting the great trees.